


Christian Camp

by Rexxy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christian camp au, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Snarky Remus is the best Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexxy/pseuds/Rexxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius meet at a Christian gay conversion camp, not that it makes much difference for them, but will they be able to keep their relationship a secret (if they manage one at all…)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New boy

Sirius woke up to the sound of the bell being rang from the main hall, signalling a new arrival to the camp. “Another day, another victim,” he muttered hopelessly as he rubbed his eyes with his hands. This could only mean that he would get another new room mate for the third week running because he made his other room mates ‘uncomfortable’ or whatever. He’d decided after the last one that there was no point in even trying to look presentable for the next one, because he’d be moved within the next few days. His record was getting rid of a roommate in 3 hours. He prided himself on that one. He still had the bruises on his wrist from the punishment but god he had enjoyed it. 

He sat up, clad in only boxers, with his white blanket pooled in his lap as his cabin door opened to the camp leader (who’s name Sirius couldn’t remember so he just called him cupcake, mainly to piss him off) smiling at Sirius as if he wasn’t the most troublesome person the camp had ever taken. “Morning Sirius.” Cupcake said, sweetly as he could. “Good sleep I imagine?”

“Oh yes definitely. Dreamt of you all night long, sweet cheeks.” Sirius replied and blew a kiss.

Before Cupcake could respond however, a tall boy walked into view and caught the kiss in his hand before pressing it to his heart. “Thanks honey pie I’m glad the romance hasn’t faded after all this time apart.” The boy said in a low voice that made Sirius shiver while he looked him over. He was rather muscular but not so much that he looked like he went to the gym but not so little that he was lean, he was just right. Right enough that Sirius wanted to grab his bicep and squeeze as hard as he could. He had thick, light brown, curly hair that rested on his head and bounced cutely with him when he moved, and his eyes were a wonderful shade of amber in the light. He also had a little dimple on his left cheek where there were a few freckles on his sun-kissed skin and maybe Sirius has been staring too long… “Relax, Sir, it was a joke.” The boy said to Cupcake, who looked about ready to explode at the knowledge that these two knew each other, which they didn’t. He then walked towards Sirius, completely unphased by the half nakedness, and held out his hand. “I’m Remus by the way. I’ll be your new room mate until I start wanting to shag girls, you okay with that?”

Sirius took the hand but instead of shaking it, pulled Remus forward so their faces where inches apart. “Depends on how long that’s gonna be.”

Remus smirked and moved so his lips where practically almost touching Sirius’. “Oh I imagine I’ll be here quite some time, if I ever do leave. I just…”

“Love cock?” Sirius helpfully supplied.

“I couldn’t have put it better myself.” Then Remus smiled innocently and moved away to face the horrified face of the camp leader. “I’m assuming now that I’m in my room you can leave? Don’t worry we’re just winding you up.”

“Yeah if you want to get really wound up you should look through the window tonight. You look like the voyeurism time, Cupcake.” Sirius smiled and stretched back out along his bed.

“My name is not Cupcake! Remus, this is Sirius. You cannot let him ruin this for you, okay? You’re only here because your parents care about you and want you to get better. You have to understand that. If you ever feel uncomfortable with him, just tell me confidentially and I’ll have you moved to another cabin, okay?”

Remus looked behind him to where Sirius was sprawled leisurely and bit his lip before nodding. “I think I can handle a little wanton cock slut thanks, and there’d be nothing confidential about it. He’d know, I’d know. Honestly, how stupid are you people?.” Remus then closed the door in the face of the leader and sat down on his bed, facing Sirius. “So, what’s your deal then?”

“What? As in, why am I here? Because I feel like that’s fairly obvious. And here’s me thinking you’re actually someone above average intelligence.”

“Actually I meant why have I been told you’re a fucking nuisance. What have you done to piss these guys off so much and why are you still even here?” Remus stayed just perched on his bed, not even thinking about taking out his luggage that the staff member had placed at the end of his bed earlier that day while he was being shown around camp.

Sirius smiled at Remus and moved so he was sitting on the side of the bed, facing Remus in the same way, pulling the blanket away as he moved, still not having any effect on Remus. “Well, Rem, do you mind if I call you Rem?”

“Yes.”

“What about touchy, geez.”

“Remus is good, please continue.”

“You’re very assertive, Remmy I like that. Kinda like one of those Alpha wolves, I bet you get everything you want.”

Remus just shrugged but smirked as he did so. “I’ve been known to be fairly adept at getting what I want.” At this his eyes raked up and down Sirius’ body in a way that made Sirius blush with more than embarrassment. “As for the whole Alpha thing I’d say I’m actually rather pliable. I’ll do a lot for very little in return.”

“So you’re less big bad wolf more moon moon?”

Remus tried not to laugh but failed, making Sirius smile at the sound for a reason he didn’t know. “I guess so.”

“Good, I’m going to call you Moony then.”

“Great. Am I going to hear why they think you’re a little shit or shall I just go and socialise with someone else? I hear there’s some delightful gays next door.”

“There’s delightful gays everywhere.” Sirius huffed a laugh. “It’s a gay camp, Remus.”

“Actually you couldn’t be more wrong it’s an ‘anti-gay’ camp”

“Well, that is true.”

Remus sighed and stood up. “Clearly I’m not getting the answer out of you anytime so I’m just going to go and talk to that Prewitt lad.”

“No.” Sirius leaned forward and pulled Remus down next to him by the arm. “Not Prewitt. It’s his goal in this place to fuck every new boy, and for some reason I don’t think you’d take too kindly to being used. Just some advice.”

“Well would you look at that, the little puppy taking care of the wolf, who would have thought?”

Sirius just huffed and punched Remus in the arm. “I think we could be good mates here Moony I really do. You’re not like the other poofters here. No, you’re a poofter like me and we got to stick together. I mean it. When the great uprising begins and all of the-“

“Yeah okay I’m starting to think they’ve put me in a room with a stoner. Slow down with the victory speeches there we haven’t even started yet.”

“Started what?”

“I guess we’re just going to have to see aren’t we? I can’t tell the future.”

“Shame. Seems I have no use for you then.”

Remus pushed Sirius over in his bed and laughed as his unpreparedness of the attack caused him to flail until his head reached the pillow, pulling Remus down with and on top of him. “I’m no cheap whore Sirius if that’s your planned use for me.” Remus said plainly, not moving from Sirius.

“I assure you I come from a wealthy family. We’ll get you pretty womaned right up!” Remus just raised an eyebrow. “Moony. Moony, no. Tell me you’ve seen Pretty Woman. Is there even a reason you’re here my god! Right first order of business tonight is to watch it because we just can’t connect on any level if you haven’t-“

“Remus put his hand over Sirius’ mouth and breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank fuck I thought I was going to have to gag you or something.” Sirius mumbled something that Remus couldn’t hear from beneath his hand but gave a suggestive wink that had Remus guessing it was something inappropriate. Remus just shook his head and smiled before getting up from Sirius and the bed then straightening his clothes and walked towards the door as if he hadn’t just tipped Sirius’ word a little. “I’d get ready for lunch if I were you. It’s in 10 minutes and I’ve heard there’s a seat next to Prewitt with my name on it.” He then winked and walked out of the little cabin, smirking as he left.

“God damn…” Sirius sat looking at the door for a few moments before getting up and quickly getting ready to chase Remus. For the first time this summer, he’d found a reason worth being at that ridiculous camp.


	2. The feelings circle

As soon as Sirius burst into the hall, his eyes fell upon Remus, sitting opposite Gideon Prewitt and talking to him leisurely as if he wasn’t being hit on at all. Noticing that Remus clearly wanted to be anywhere else (read: Sirius wanted Remus next to him not that git) Sirius immediately rushed to Remus and plonked himself down next to him, smiling pleasantly at both occupants of the table. “Afternoon, Black.”

“Oh sod off Prewitt it’s not the latest I’ve been.”

“Well that is true. For you I’d say that ten minutes late is a record.”

Sirius laughed good-naturedly and Remus smiled, enjoying being in a comforting environment for a change. “Ha-ha very funny. I see you’ve met Remus.”

Gideon instantly turned back to Remus and grinned cheekily. “We’re somewhat acquainted but I feel that perhaps we could be even more so.”

Remus chuckled. “Perhaps not. Besides, I believe Sirius here has already called ‘dibs’ so to speak.”

Sirius smiled smugly at Gideon and shuffled closer to Remus on the bench, putting an arm around his waist. “Too right I have so you’re just going to have to deal with it and keep going at it with the other blokes here. Benjy seems to be your favourite at the moment.”

“Well yeah I mean it’s Benjy or Malfoy and I don’t really fancy getting stabbed up after sex, I’m not into that kind of thing.”

“Fair enough, but my point is you can’t have Moony.”

“Nicknames already? Must be true love.”

Sirius was about to retort when a vaguely annoyed looking staff member came over to them and grabbed Sirius’ arm. She was wearing a pink uniform instead of the standard blue of the camp and looked positively furious even as she smiled. “Mr Black, the rules about inappropriate touching are very clear and you should not be treating the new member of the camp in this manor.”

“It’s not like I was wanking him off under the table, it was a light embrace. A show of affection. I’m a touchy feely person I can’t help it… I was born that way. Nothing you or anyone can do will change that about me.” 

“If I find you touching Mr Lupin like that again, he will be transferred immediately to another cabin and you will banned from social interactions for a week.”

Sirius scowled and looked away in defeat, pointedly putting his free hand on the table.

“Thank you Mr Black. I don’t want anymore trouble from you this week or those actions will be taken, understood?”

Remus instead turned to answer the question, a look of pure exasperation on his face. “Your hollow threat is not going to stop the boy from misbehaving you know? I’ve known him for all of two minutes so my transfer isn’t going to make a difference, and it’s actually been proven that long periods of time without social interaction only make social bonds grow stronger. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that jazz. You’d only be making him a martyr.”

The woman then spluttered a little, avoiding Sirius and Gideon’s shocked faces while she tried to glare down Remus, who just deadpanned back at her. “Mr Lupin I shall have you know it is not acceptable to speak to staff members in this way, especially when we are only here to help cure you of your condition in a nice environment. I wouldn’t want to have to call your father would I?”

“If you leave us alone, I shouldn’t imagine you would have to, no. Considering that he’d be very angry about me only lasting half a day in a camp very well renowned for it’s highly capable staff that can’t even control one single queer all by his lonesome. Your reputation would go down the drain, so why don’t you just forget this ever happened, Miss…” Remus looked at her shining badge, “Umbridge and be on your merry way to the ‘normal’ folk, hm?”

Umbridge just took three deep breaths to calm her down then preceded to storm off to her post in the hall when she couldn’t think of a good response, ignoring the three boys at the table the rest of the evening as they chatted about how great Remus would be as an addition to the camp and about how they would help him survive there. 

When lunch ended, Remus, Sirius and Gideon headed out to the main event hall, where they were no doubt about to be witness to another lecture about everything that was wrong with them. Before hand though, Sirius managed to slip away from the crowd. 

“Where’s he going?” Remus asked Gideon to which he just laughed. 

With a low voice to no one could hear Gideon spoke to Remus. “You see once you’ve seen one of these things, you’ve seen them all. What Sirius is doing is getting something that will just the experience a bit more bearable. You’ll enjoy it trust me.” He was then pulled into the hall by Gideon and dragged to the back of the hall behind everyone else as they all got comfortable, waiting for the painfully boring talk to be delivered. The hall was just a normal sports hall with plastic chairs lined up to the back wall, and a large projector at the front. Remus and Gideon sat on the far left at the back, Gideon on the end and a spare seat next to Remus for Sirius. 

Just before the doors were closed, Sirius scampered his way in with the last of the slowest campers and rushed to the back next to Remus. “Right, Moony, the rule is, one gulp when they say ‘disgusting’, ‘unnatural’, ‘sodomy’ or ‘wrong’, two gulps when they ‘God’ or ‘Jesus’ or anything using religion to justify themselves, and my personal favourite, three gulps when they say ‘queer’. It’s their favourite derogatory term I swear. They’re just poor little fish in a sea of queers the way they see it, that’s what one of them said to me no word of lie.”

Gideon laughed from his other side, reaching out to get a flask from Sirius without the workers seeing. “God, Sirius, you really had his life didn’t you? I can’t believe you made him quit.”

“I didn’t make him do anything,” Sirius said as he passed Remus another flask and hid his own in his leather jacket pocket on the inside. “He just saw the light. Realised he was no longer living in the middle ages and that his girlfriend had a very nasty surprise in store for her.”

Remus gaped at Sirius. “Are you trying to tell me you made him gay?”

“What? Oh heavens no. He was already gay. Most of these guards are, they’re supposed to be an inspiration to us. ‘Converted’ they say. They think that being here 24/7 as a job will make it stop but it won’t. It’s kind of sad but at least we’re not surrounded by full on straight people who couldn’t even begin to understand, like Umbridge. She’s a piece of work that one.”

Remus was amazed by how smart Sirius actually sounded. It was the first time he had Sirius speak in that tone and not the usual teasing tone he held. “I agree with you completely. She seems like a right arsehole. Anyway, shouldn’t we be listening I don’t really want to walk out of here completely sober if I’m being honest.”

“Yeah shut up Gideon.”

 

Needless to say 2 and a half hours later they stumbled from the hall, leaning on each other and giggling occasionally and pretending to be perfectly fine when staff walked past, making them giggle more. “So,” Remus said, turning to Sirius, “what’s next?”

“Well, I believe its 4 now, so we’ll be going to the sharing circle of death.”

“We- You- What now?”

“What he means to say,” Gideon said from his side, “is that we are now going to another hall while they clear the chairs from that one so that we can sit in a circle and explain our feelings to each other. It is truly a beautiful experience.” Gideon held a hand to his chest dramatically and looked into the distance while trying not to laugh.

Remus playfully slapped Gideon on the arm. “You’re joking, right? That’s literally the gayest thing I’ve ever heard of. And I’ve heard of Sirius.”

Gideon laughed at that while Sirius just shrugged and nodded his head. “It’s all true, Rem. You’ll see when we get there it’s a right laugh honestly, I’ll make you enjoy it if it is the last thing I do. But if you don’t there’s always the ‘healing touches’ to look forward to. God I fucking love those.” 

“They sound disturbing.”

“They are at first, but they’re the only bit of relief you’ll find in this joint, trust me.”

Remus just shrugged and flew the other two boys, listening and laughing along to their banter before they got the other hall, where they proceeded to, as Gideon said, stand in a huge circle, all standing a body’s width from each other. When Remus fidgeted uncomfortably at the regular campers staring at him, Sirius shot him an assuring smile, which made him shake his head and stand still. 

When everybody was in position, a very muscular man walked to the centre. First, he introduced Remus who gave an awkward smile and wave, then he proceeded to ask the boy five people away from Remus why he was there. This was apparently to benefit Remus, so that he could get to know the campers around him and feel like it was a normal place to be with others in his situation. Yeah, right. The boy, clearly scared that the hyper masculine staff member would hurt, him just said that he told his best friend he had feelings for another man he worked with, and his ‘best friend’ had sent him here straight away, so that he could ‘help’ him get ‘better’. 

He then asked all the boys leading up to Remus until he eventually turned to him and asked him the exact same question. Had Remus been as clearly terrified of the staff member perhaps he would have said he felt guilty like the others but he wasn’t scared, and he refused to be purposely intimidated by this ridiculous man, so decided that the truth wasn’t good enough, not nearly outrageous enough. This man needed to be taken down a peg. He stood up straight then made direct eye contact with the asking man. “I was sent here against my will because at the last camp they sent me to I seduced the Camp Leader’s son and fucked him on the desk in the office. And before you ask me why I did that it’s because I’m a filthy, degenerate poof. ‘The son of the Devil’ according to him. That’s the reason I’m here. Purely and simply because I just love cock. I love the way it feels to have another man pressed against me while we grind together, all hot and sweaty and slick. I love the way it feels to have another man inside me, pushing against parts of my body that make me scream and writhe in pleasure. I’m here because I’ve felt better riding a good cock than you ever will fucking your wife.”

At his explicit yet smoothly delivered speech, half of the campers were shifting about and trying to hide their arousal, while others were blushing and holding their hands in front of their crotch. There were some meaningful glances between some campers and some just stared at the floor. Gideon was sending a sly grin to Benjy who was trying not to smile under the gaze, and Sirius was staring at Remus open mouthed with his cheeks flushed bright red. He’d never heard anybody actually speak like that. Much less to any member of the camp staff. He could feel his heart almost pounding out of his chest at thinking about doing that with Remus and tried to fight down the feeling that it was awakening inside of him as he imagined Remus spread out before him while he kissed down his neck and his hand travelled- right he needed to stop before this got out of hand. He swiftly closed his mouth and looked nervously from Remus to the furious staff member he knew as Cal. 

“Mr Lupin, if you could come with me please?” Said another staff member stood behind Remus now. Sirius remembered him being called something like Steve but wasn’t entirely certain. Remus nodded while he broke eye contact with the muscle man and was taken outside by the arm.

The hall was silent for about 3 minutes, save for the heavy breathing of muscle man, but then he continued on round the circle when Remus was shown back in and a nod was given between the staff members, though Remus was not made to apologise. The next in line was Sirius who just shrugged and said, “I’m here because my mother forced me after she found me wanking to a picture of a buff guy on a motorbike.” And earned a snigger from Remus and Gideon.

The man asking sighed and shook his head. “Are you sure that’s your final answer, Sirius? Because last week it was because you ‘were caught fucking the hot Mexican gardener’ and the week before that your mother ‘found your neon pink dildo under the bed’ and the week before that-“

“What can I say? I’m an adventurous guy. Or should I say adventurous gay?” Sirius said with a grin, earning a little chuckle from Remus that made him smile.

“If you don’t take this seriously Mr Black you will only find life more difficult for yourself.”

“I’d take difficult over straight any day.”

“One more like that, Black, and we’re calling your mother and father to come get you.”

To Remus’ surprise, Sirius instantly shut up and put his head down.

“Please remember that we are only here to help you on your journey. We are not here to burden you but to help you overcome your sinful ways.”

“If you say so Mount Everest can you move onto someone else now?” 

The man just sighed and moved to Gideon who gave the average ‘I was sent by someone who cares’ line and then the rest of the group had to give their answer. An hour and a half later after everyone had spoken, the ‘journeyers’ (as the staff called them) were let off for their dinner, where Sirius, Remus and Gideon sat in much the same way they did before but without Sirius’ arm around Remus, and told each other things about themselves. Well Sirius and Gideon told Remus and vive versa. Remus’ mostly involved books he’d recently read and, Gideon mostly talked about sports, and Sirius talked mostly about his best friend and self acclaimed brother, James and their maraudery. 

When dinner was over they were told to wash up and go to bed so they could wake up bright and fresh for tomorrow. As soon as they were back in their little cabin, Sirius went to the shower and sang his little heart out while Remus laid on the bed just on the other side of the wall and laughed fondly at him. It was a setting he was comfortable with and a small part of his brain said this is how it’s meant to be. He shouldn’t be ashamed. And in that moment he wasn’t. Not even a little bit ashamed that he was tempted to slip into their shared shower with him and hold Sirius’ body close to his while he kissed him. 

With a soft shake of his head Remus tried to take away the thoughts he was having but there was no denying that he had an attraction to the other boy which had only grown when he had seen that his wits almost matched his looks for impressive values.

When Sirius came out of the shower steaming, there was nothing Remus could do to stop the blush rising up his neck and on his cheeks as he stared at his bare, glistening, muscular chest. God, Sirius truly was a beautiful man. His long black hair was hanging limp and soaked behind his ears, slightly messy from being towel-dried and his grey eyes were glistening gorgeously in the light of the bathroom as he looked at Remus. As soon as Sirius realised Remus was staring, he smirked and told him that if he was finished the shower was ready, to which Remus nodded and went into the bathroom and Sirius chuckled to himself, not so secretly pleased with himself the obvious attraction Remus felt towards him. Sirius had found that he really like Remus, and they just seemed to click straight away in a way that not many people do with him. He’d found himself unbelievably aroused earlier from Remus’ speech and since then had tried not to think about it lest he get a hard on. He also found though, that he didn’t just want to sleep with Remus. He did want to sleep with him, but he knew that he wanted to just make him smile, because it made his insides tingle in a pleasant way, like when he was excited. And his heart just warmed at the sound of Remus’ laugh in a way that it hadn’t done with anyone else and the more he thought about Remus, the more he waned to just make him happy.

Trying to wait until Sirius had fallen asleep, Remus took two hours in the shower, until his skin was soft and his finger-tips wrinkly. He then stood in front of the mirror and rubbed his face with a cloth he brought with him and face soap. He frowned as he watched the colour transfer onto the white cloth and make the big, angry looking, red scars come out on his face. The most recent was large one from the tip of his eyebrow to his cheekbone and a smaller one beside it. The older ones seemed a bit better. The ones over the bridge of his nose were just rosy pink now and weren’t nearly as bad as they were, even though they were the biggest ones on his face. The three from his left cheek to is jawline were almost white and didn’t look too bad. The one sticking out from his neck from his jawline was a little sore looking and most raised of the bunch but other than that he looked like he did most of the time without the concealer on his father had bought him after every time he beat him up for being kicked from a camp or embarrassing him with his ‘faggot ways’. Remus never actually did anything offensive of course, but his mere existence was offensive to this man so he got beat up anyways.

When he exited the bathroom however, he found Sirius very much awake, much to his displeasure and waiting for him on his bed. He knew that trying o avoid him would look weird and he didn’t want to lose his only friends here, so instead he hoped the dark would conceal his body’s imperfections. Hopes were quickly lost when Sirius gave a quiet gasp.

“Moony what happened? I left you for like two hours!”

Instead of being upset when Sirius brought up his face, Remus found himself laughing and sitting down next to the boy. “Well I’m really here because when I was a kid I told my dad I thought the boy down the street was cute in a girl way and after years of trying to beat it out of me I guess he thought he’d give someone else a try. It’s really not that big a deal I mean people have suffered worse. I just need to make sure that I keep getting sent to these things because I can’t go home to him I just can’t take it anymore, but I have no money and nowhere to stay so I’d either live a lie or end up on the streets.”

Sirius smiled sadly and put his hand on top of Remus’. “I’m here because my mother arranged a marriage for me with a girl from another rich family and instead of just sitting there and taking it like I probably should I got caught trying to get into the bride to be brother’s pants. Would have worked to if mother hadn’t walked into my room at the very moment my hand went to the front of his trousers. My parents sent me here after that, been here since.” 

While listening, Remus had progressively gotten closer to Sirius and then lifted his free hand to tilt Sirius’ face towards him. “I would have protected you from your mother.”

“I would have killed your father.”

Then their lips were pressed together in a passionate and hard kiss that seemed to last forever as Sirius explored Remus’ mouth with his tongue. They pulled apart breathless and smiling at each other and Remus rested their foreheads together. They sat like that for a good few minutes, silently stealing kisses every now and again until Sirius shifted them so they were lying down, Sirius hovering over Remus. 

“If it’s any consolation I like you better with the make up off.”

“You have a scar fetish or something?”

“No, but I seem to have a you fetish and that means all of you.”

“Prove it.”

“Gladly…”


	3. Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a short chapter with a little smutty bit so beware

Sirius leaned forward and captured Remus’ lips in another tentative kiss and pulled back smiling at him. He then put his hand on Remus’ bare thigh and moved it slowly up under the towel he had around his waist. Remus just laughed and pulled Sirius forward by the back of his neck, laying down as he did so, making Sirius fall on top of him and the towel unravel at the quick motion. With the towel gone, Remus could feel the friction of Sirius’ boxers against his hardening cock and whined at the contact. 

Sirius chuckled as he took his lips from Remus’. “God you’re so beautiful Moony. If I weren’t afraid the staff would see I’d put the light on and admire you properly. Umbridge came for room checks while you were in the shower and decided that nothing was amiss with me in my bed and the water running, though she told me to tell you to hurry up next time.”

Remus instantly felt his half-hard on go down at the thought of anything to do with Umbridge being in their room and sighed. “Why would you bring up that old hag when we were about to have the hottest make out? Why do you hurt me in this way, Sirius? What did I ever do to you?”

“We can still do that, just think about my dazzlingly gorgeous smile and sexy body.”

“I can’t now. Maybe if I could see you but I can’t, so…”

“Moony please. I haven’t been able to touch anybody since I got here. They’re all too guilty and shit come on. You want me, right?” Sirius leaned down and kissed Remus’ neck, then brought their hips flush together. “I definitely want you. All I’ve been thinking about since I first saw you was how much I just wanted to pull on those curls while you were on your knees in front of me, sucking me off,” Sirius pulled Remus’ hair and his head went back willingly, allowing Sirius more access to suck on his throat and find a sensitive spot. “or how I wanted to see you laid out in front of me while I teased you and mapped out your sensitive body with my tongue.” He bit down softly and licked over the part of Remus’ neck that made him gasp and arch up into Sirius so he could feel how aroused the other boy was by him. “Don’t you want that too, Remus?”

Remus let his head fall back into place and leaned up to kiss Sirius, but only chastely, then grinned as pulled away. “Don’t flatter yourself, Black. Just cause I like dick doesn’t mean I have to like yours.”

“I guess this is just for show then?” Sirius sat up in Remus’ lap then rolled his hips down into Remus’ crotch, feeling him grow harder again against his clothed arse. “Shame really…” Sirius gave Remus one last lingering kiss before getting off of him, ignoring his own straining hard on in his boxers, and sauntering over to his own bed, throwing Remus his towel on the way.

“Sirius… come back? Please?” Remus tried, smiling and chuckling as Sirius deliberately turned away from him and faced the wall instead. Remus got up, completely disregarding the towel and laid down behind Sirius, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him close so Sirius could feel how hard he was. “I want you. I want to feel your body against mine, grinding and thrusting. I want to feel you filling me up with your big cock, pushing in and out, hard and fast.” Remus moved his hand down Sirius’ stomach and into his pants so he could stroke Sirius’ erection slowly. “I want to feel it for days, every time I sit down I want to have a strike of arousal go straight to my dick from the ache. I want you to come inside me and bite marks into my shoulder. I want to be yours.” Remus kissed Sirius’ neck and pulled the shirt he was wearing down one of his shoulders so he could suck a light mark into a soft spot that made Sirius moan but would have faded by morning. He increased the speed of his hand movements as he circled his hips into Sirius’ arse and continued to talk into his ear, feeling Sirius get impossibly harder and watching him blush brighter at the words. “I want you to fuck me, Sirius. I want you to ravish me and make me scream your name.” Without warning and with a loud moan of his name, Remus felt his fingers get wet as Sirius came, bucking into Remus’ hand and turning his head to look at Remus.

Remus just smiled innocently and pecked Sirius on the lips before getting up and moving to his suitcase to get out some pyjama bottoms. As he bent over to pick it up, he heard a sharp inhale of breath from Sirius and struggled not to smirk. “Like what you see?”

“Remus, don’t you want me to… Take care of you?”

Sirius was laid on his bed facing Remus now, half covered in his blanket and looking more tired than Remus had seen him. It was endearing to see him with a lack of wit and just completely complacent considering he was practically humping Remus not 15 minutes ago. “I’m sure I’ll survive.”

“Moony?”

Remus sighed as he pulled up his pj’s and got into his own bed. “Yeah?”

“Are we like a thing now?”

“I don’t think that would be best given our current situation, do you?”

“Well no, I don’t, but as you’ll learn my middle name is danger.”

“Your middle name is Orion you git.”

“Aww man did Gid tell you that? I told him not to tell anybody!”

“Nah it was on my papers when they gave me the info for my cabin.”

“Oh.”

“I must admit though, Sirius Orion Lupin is a very attractive name.”

“And who says I’d take your last name?”

“Because I only have two, Remus and Lupin. So, you get to keep two and I get to keep two it’s only fair.”

“How romantic. Well it could be Lupin-Black.”

“I suppose it could. How much would it piss off your mother though if you gave me your last name, a poor farmer’s son? She’d have your head.”

“She can just sod off I like you and that’s all that matters.”

Remus smiled at that. “I like you too. Can we go to sleep now?”

“So does that mean we are a thing but like we’ll have to keep it secret? Like gay agents...”

“Oh no.”

“GAYGENTS!”

“There it is.”

“The name’s bondage-”

“Don’t do it-“

“-James Bondage.”

“You’re a bad person.”

“Thank you I try.”

“Can we go to sleep now, please?”

Sirius huffed and closed his eyes. “Fine. But you owe me, I could have gone so much farther.”

“I don’t doubt that for a second, Love. Good night.”


	4. Why he was really sent here

Sirius sat up with a start at the sound of the door being barged open rudely. In the doorway stood Cal, the man that had questioned everyone in the small hall yesterday. 

“Is there something I can help you with?” Sirius asked, yawning.

“You’re late. Breakfast finished 5 minutes ago. You need to get dressed and on the field in ten minutes. If this continues to happen, you will be forcefully waken every morning, is that understood?”

“Sure thing, Honey. Can you shut the door now?”

The man just gave a frustrated huff but closed the door anyway. Sirius flopped back down onto his bed and rubbed his eyes before dragging himself up and towards his super secret boyfriend’s bed and nudging his shoulder. “Moony? We need to get dressed. We’re already late.”

Remus turned and looked up at Sirius with droopy eyes and a soft smile to combat his wild, messy hair. Sirius was sure he’d never get sick of looking at the other boy. “What are we doing today?”

“Well it’s Tuesday so I guess we will be doing sports until lunch, with a juice break somewhere in there and then my absolute favourite past time, healing touches.”

“I don’t like the way you said that. Why is it something you enjoy?”

“Oh you’ll see Moonpie.”

Remus just nodded and got up, stretching his arm above his body as he did so, giving Sirius a beautifully full view of his body. Sirius almost felt himself drool as he watched the muscles shift under pale scarred skin and saw his abs for the first time in the daylight. He was even so bold as to reach a hand out and touch them, making Remus giggle. Oh.

“Ticklish are we? Good to know.”

Remus just shrugged and gave a half smile, making the little dimple in his left cheek more obvious and making Sirius sigh at his adorableness. Although he’d never admit it, he very nearly squealed. 

“You’re so fucking cute. I can’t wait till we’re out of here and I can tell you that all day.”

Remus just nodded slowly and blinked away some of his tiredness before going to get a new set of clothes for the day, being stopped by Sirius’ hand on his wrist. 

“You have to wear the sports clothes they provide you with. Here.” Sirius went to Remus’ bedside table and pulled out the draw with a pair of blue shorts and a plain white t-shirt. “I hate them too I mean where’s the punk rock in that, right? Could be worse though, I guess. I could still not have you…” Sirius grinned and pecked Remus on the cheek while he put the clothes into Remus’ waiting arms and chuckled at how compliant and peaceful tired Remus was. He could certainly get used to that over the last few roommates who had been annoying and loud on mornings, being actually excited to be there.

15 minutes later found them on the large field at the back of the camp with the other boys. Gideon was busy chatting up a very willing Benjy while Sirius was just admiring Remus in his new attire. Clearly the camp had given Remus clothes that were one size too small, because his shirt rode up with every movement, revealing his little scarred midriff and making Sirius practically drool, and his shorts were less athletic man shorts and more like tight booty shorts that grabbed the curve of his arse in a way that made Sirius jealous. 

“Today, gentlemen, we will be playing football. The Captains of the opposing teams are Prewitt and Black, since they are the most competitive of the lot of you. Get yourself sorted into teams and we’ll get started right away unless anyone needs to go over the game?” When nobody responded, the Camp Leader smiled. “Good, Prewitt you chose first.”

Shooting a wink at Benjy, Gideon smiled and obviously said, “Remus.” Remus looked surprised and glanced over at Sirius, who was now scowling, and jogged over to behind a smirking Gideon.

Sirius immediately huffed dramatically and called out “Benjy!” as loud as he could for good effect, making Benjy startle but then shrug and stand behind Sirius. 

After that, there wasn’t really anyone they particularly wanted on their respective teams so they just chose their most not hated campers until there were two left. It was at that point that Gideon was left to choose and when he took too long, the ‘sports director’ or Dave, as Sirius knew him, chose for them, putting Lucius on Gideon’s team and Severus on Sirius’, much to Sirius’ displeasure.

When Sirius made his distaste clear from the decision by starting a fuss and sulking, Remus got confused. “What’s wrong with him now?”

“Sirius?”

“Yeah, he’s got a face like a smacked arse.”

Gideon laughed. “It’s because Snape’s been put on his team. Apparently, him and Sirius knew each other before they got sent here, and Snape absolutely despised Sirius for being rich, even if Sirius didn’t want it. Sirius says that Snape used to try to pull tricks on him and James all the time, and even tried to woo James’ girlfriend right from under him, so Sirius intervened. Snape hated him for it, because apparently he had fallen for her, so came up with a plan that would get Sirius disinherited as well as publicly shamed. It had formed in his fucked up little brain when he caught Sirius buying explicit homo porn mags from a shop, and from then he didn’t let it go. He told Sirius’ mother that they had been in a relationship for the past few years and that Sirius forced him to do disgusting and sinful things to him, and that he was sorry.” Gideon sneered. “Little did he know that he would be getting sent here with Sirius. There was absolutely no evidence of Sirius having anything to do with Snape. In fact there are massive plot holes in Snape’s story that don’t line up. Nights he swore they were together, there’s CCTV footage of Sirius elsewhere. Sirius even admitted to being gay to his parents, but refused any allegations from Snape, who is a psychopath by the way because he himself is straight and in love with Sirius’ best friend’s girlfriend. He’s a fucking bastard Remus, I’d steer clear of that one.”

Remus was shocked and a little hurt. Shocked at what Sirius had been forced to endure, and hurt that Sirius had lied to him about why he was there. He’d probably told that story to every other boy he’d wanted to fuck. Sirius wasn’t looking for a relationship; he was looking for a good lay. Remus felt anger rise up at his so-called ‘boyfriend’, but quickly felt it die down again when he thought of how terrible it must have been to have his own family go against him because of false accusations, and have t go and live with the very person who made that happen.

The football match went terribly for Sirius, all in all. He had Remus putting in his all with his distractingly attractive muscles and stamina and competitiveness. He then had Snape tripping him up every few minutes and stepping on him whenever he got the chance, then he had Gideon making fun of him for falling over, then it rained and he slipped in a mud patch, so yeah it wasn’t a great experience. It did, however, make him look more forward (if it were even possible) to be in Remus’ arms. When Remus’ side eventually won after hours of the damn sport, Sirius got in a sly victory hug and a quick nuzzle before he pulled away, and the look on his face made Remus’ heart ache. There was not one trace of disappointment at loosing, or spite for not being on his team, no. There was pride because Remus, his Remus, had won. No one had ever looked at Remus with pride before.

They were given a one-hour break, as per usual after a sport, to get some refreshments and get cleaned up and maybe socialise or read a little before lunch. Sirius immediately claimed that he needed a shower, making most of the camp laugh, and Remus followed close after because Sirius had hugged him after getting all muddy after all, making Gideon smirk and wink as he jogged after Sirius. Snape had not failed to miss the small gestures however, and quietly followed Remus back to Sirius and Remus’ cabin and looked through the corner of the window at the oblivious pair.

Sirius had done exactly as he said and was getting prepared to go into his and Remus’ en suite shower by peeling off his sweaty, muddy clothes and putting them in a pile on the floor. Remus however, was only taking advantage of the situation and came up behind Remus to hold his waist and push his body to Sirius’ so his chest was flat against Sirius back, which made Sirius grin and turn his head to kiss Remus and tangle his hand in his hair. The kiss couldn’t have lasted more than 10 seconds, but it was all Severus had needed to see as he walked off to his own cabin to devise a plan to try to make Sirius’ life more of a living hell that it already was. 

Sirius and Remus were still oblivious however and were enjoying a pleasant snog with Remus’ hand dipping under Sirius’ shorts and into his pants before they heard a very distinctive “ah-hem” from the doorway. Scared that they’d been caught, Remus tried to turn around and extract his hand at the same time, but Sirius, ever the curious type had turned at the same time, meaning they were both facing the doorway looking like a deer caught in the headlights, with Remus’ hand in Sirius’ pants. Thankfully they were met with the amused face of Gideon and not some staff member. 

“Gid you all most gave me a heart attack.” Sirius said as Remus took his hand away, blushing. “It’s rude to not knock.”

“I would have if the door was closed.”

“Ah. Well… good.”

“Mmhm. All I came to say, and in god time too it looks like, is that you’ll really need to tone it down outside of the cabin. Sirius you need to stop staring at his arse and arms and everything all the time and Remus you need to stop giving him loving smiles and cute faces and shit. I know it’s normal to you, hell it’s normal to me, but they will stop you if it’s the last thing they do. This is place is not a fucking happy go lucky summer camp, and you need to remember that there will be punishments for what you do. If I could just kiss Benjy out there I would but I can’t and I just want you guys to be happy. You deserve that much.”

Remus smiled and pulled Gideon into a hug who smiled and patted his back. “Thanks, Benny.”

“Hey Remus?” Benjy asked as Remus pulled away. “If you don’t mind me asking, what happened with the whole…” Benjy gestured around his face to show Remus he was talking about the scars.

“I don’t mind at all but they’re not just on my face, they’re all over. How about you go in the shower Sirius while I talk to Benjy, and I can go in after you?”

“Okay Moony, but don’t go getting too close. I’ve heard he bites.”

“My heart only beats for you, Siri.”

“You’re damn right.”

“I’ll see you in a bit?”

Sirius smiled and kissed Remus’ cheek. “Well when I get out you’ll be going in so I guess I’ll see you at lunch? Then it’s healing touches! Dibs on you Moony can’t have you pairing up with any of the other boys.”

“I would and could not stray from you my love.”

Sirius grinned as he walked to the shower, picking up a towel as he went. “Hear that, Gid? He called me love.’

Remus and Gideon laughed at Sirius as he closed the door to their bathroom. “Gideon, what the ever loving fuck are healing touches?”

“Oh you’ll see, Rem. Now about those scars…”


	5. Snape's plan

After lunch was through and the boys were put back in the large hall from the first day, they were all told to partner up. Sirius immediately turned and grinned at Remus, taking his hand so people knew they were partners. When everyone had a partner, the campers were dispersed around the hall and told to sit next to each other without yet touching, so they did. The activities director, who Sirius referred to as nothing but Honey, stepped into the middle of the hall to talk to the boys.

“Now, today we will be doing two of the touched we’ve had a lot of practise at. The motorcycle and The Cohen hold. For the purpose of our new addition, I will explain that the purpose of these healing touches is to recreate the father-son bond that you missed as children as a main cause of homosexuality, it is believed, is that men who don’t get affection from their fathers sexualize their need for a non-sexual masculine connection so we are going to recreate a non-sexual physical bond between you and other men by sharing our masculine energy.”

Sirius sniggered behind his hand and Remus struggled not to snort at the man’s sincerity as he spouted his bullshit, and just nodded politely as he could. 

“Good. Well Remus if you and your partner would like to come to the middle with me so that I can make sure you get this right.”

Remus got up with Sirius and sat in front of the man, with his legs wide open and straight in front of him, from instruction. He felt a little awkward and vulnerable just splaying his legs in front of everyone, until he found Sirius plonked down in front of him, with his back right up against Remus’ chest. Sirius leaned his head back onto Remus’’ shoulder and smiled reassuringly. Surely this isn’t real, he thought, surely Sirius is being a little shit again. His line of thought however was disturbed by the instructor telling him to wrap his arms around Sirius from behind and hug him close so they were intimately close. Sirius sighed at how close they were and Remus smiled contentedly. Sirius was right, this was pretty much a highlight for him. 

Remus’ mind wandered as he held Sirius to how things could have been in different circumstances. He imagined holding Sirius like this in front of a nice warm fire, holding a book in front of him and reading to Sirius while he dozed off in his arms, and then Remus would pick him up and carry him to bed and cover him up with a soft blanket then slip in next to him and kiss his fore head before snuggling him till he slept. He imagined Sirius working at a counter top in a small kitchen, making coffee and coming up behind him to hold him like this but standing. He imagined Sirius giving him a tired smile as he stirred his hot drink, then turning his head and kissing Remus softly. 

He was swiftly brought of his imagination however, by a voice near him. “How is it, Remus? Can you fell Sirius’ masculine energy inside of you?”

“Sure.” Remus replied, not really listening. They had to hold the position for 10 minutes before the instructor told them to try a new one.

“Right, now for our second touch, the Cohen Hold.”

Remus was told to stay as he was but to let Sirius manoeuvre himself so they could do it properly. Remus was very surprised to find a lap full of Sirius not two minutes later, with Sirius’ legs over his and behind his back, and their chests pressed together so tight Remus was sure he could feel Sirius’ heart beating. He was then told to put his arms around Sirius the same way as before, so he did and rested his head on Sirius’ shoulder. He could smell Sirius’ cologne and shampoo with him so close. Why he felt the need to wear cologne Sirius would never know, but he wasn’t complaining because Sirius smelled great. Better than he had covered in mud anyway. Sirius put his arms around Remus too this time and relished in the feeling of being so close to Remus. With his head nestled against Remus, he let imagination start up.

He imagined Remus coming home from a long day at work and going to bed exhausted, and imagined himself climbing into Remus’ lap and holding him close after their work hours apart. He imagined a wedding, who’s he didn’t know or care, because the only thing that mattered were him and Remus on the floor, slow dancing to a soft rhythm with their arms around each other, both swaying together as one. He imagined what it would be like when he left home, if he left home for Remus, and how they would sit like this, with him surrounded by Remus telling him everything was going to be okay because they had each other. 

The moment was crushed though when the ten minutes were up and the instructor informed them that they had to change partners with the closest pair. They had put themselves next to Gideon and Benjy originally so there would be no problem, but now they found themselves being forced to swap by the instructor with the people they most wanted to avoid doing this with. 

With much protest and glaring, Sirius was paired up with Lucius Malfoy, while Remus was left with Snape. The instructor said that whoever had been on the outside of the motorbike hold the first time should be on the inside this time so they could experience both parts, and the same with the Cohen hold. 

Remus felt incredibly uncomfortable when he sat down in front of Severus, his back to the other’s chest. He put his hands on his lap and tried to think about nice things that would help him get through the situation. When everyone was in position and the ten minutes started, Remus closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was being held by Sirius but was rudely brought out of his mind by a creepy, quiet whispering in his ear. “I’ve seen the way you look at him. He’s not what you think he is and he never will be. I bet he told you that old arranged marriage story, hm? Do you know what really happened?”

“I’ve heard rumours.” Remus replied, not too kindly.  
Snape chuckled in his ear and rested his chin on Remus’s shoulder so he could lower his voice even more, making him more intimidating to Remus. “I’m willing to bet you’ve heard about Lily then, my fiancé?” Severus lied, too easily. “Oh yes I bet old Giddy left that out, hm? Well I come home one day, a few days after our engagement, to find my dear redhead with not only that twat James Potter, but your very own Sirius Black. Think about it, Remus. Really think about Sirius. I’ve known him since we were kids, in school together. He was a bully to me for no reason other than his own personal gain and he made my life hell. I dreaded going to see him every day but I powered on through because I wouldn’t let him get to me, but when I found him and his best friend with my wife I had enough. I simply told her what he had done, and she sent him straight here with al of the other faggots, like you.”

“Why are you here then?”

“I’m here to help my friend, Lucius get rid of this disease. I am an honest and good man, Remus. I will help you if you just let me.”

“I don’t need your help you’re a liar and he’s not like that. What I am isn’t a fucking disease, you are.”

“Well if you don’t believe me I guess there’s only yourself to blame when he betrays you and it will happen, sooner rather than later because he just can’t help himself.” Snape smiled into Remus’ neck and Remus shivered with discomfort. 

After a few moments of awkward silence, the instructor told them to change position and Remus found himself pulled to Snape’s bony frame with his head resting on his shoulder, as he told to do. When Sirius looked over at them, he made eye contact with Severus and sneered, to which Severus just smirked and pulled Remus tighter to himself. Remus took a few deep breaths and again tried to imagine being somewhere, anywhere else. 

Meanwhile, Sirius was very reluctantly holding Lucius in his arms and trying to keep at least a centre metre between them. Without any warning, Lucius started whispering directly in Sirius’ ear making him squirm. “Severus told me about your new little pet. It must be difficult, knowing that we have the upper hand here.”

“There’s nothing you can do to hurt us without proof, Malfoy.”

“Oh but here most certainly is. Just you watch. It’s all your own fault, you know? If you hadn’t been buying inappropriate things you would have never have been caught. How does it feel Sirius? Knowing that your family thought so little of you that they believed every lie from our dear Severus and didn’t even consider that you were half decent? How does it feel knowing that your own mother believed the man tried to pathetically manipulate a woman into being with him over her own son?”

“You shut your mouth or I swear I’ll fucking beat the silence into you.”

“Fine. Ten minutes into the speech me and you behind the equipment shed. I’ll show you who is the better man out of us.”

The ten minutes passed in awkward and uncomfortable silence. When the pairs were told they could finally part, and Remus walked straight to Sirius, just barely resisting the urge to hug him again until the memory of that encounter faded.

“Right. Now that we’ve done that, it’s time for your afternoon lecture then 2 hours free time, then dinner, then another hour then bed, okay?”

Everyone just nodded as they made their way out of the big hall to the smaller one and started walking. Remus brushed his hand against Sirius’ and smiled, making Sirius feel a little better. “You know Sirius, you were half right. The first two holds were a true moment of indulgence, the second two however I did not enjoy as much.”

Sirius sighed. “I didn’t want that to happen and I’m sorry you had to be that close to him. That bastard didn’t touch you up, did he?”

“No but he did spout quite a bit of bullshit about you though I didn’t believe a word of it. You’d always tell me truth, right Sirius? I mean about anything. What you’ve done, why you’re here, how you feel. I’d never judge you.”

Sirius gave Remus a tight smile. “I’d never lie to you, Remus.”

Remus tired not to sigh as Sirius lied to him for the second time since they met. Maybe. Remus wasn’t sure what to think at that moment. He pushed down his feelings however and just walked in silence while Sirius and Gideon discussed how awful the previous situation was until they were seated in the small hall in rows of plastic chairs. As a special guest was announced after about 15 minutes, Sirius excused himself with the excuse of needing the bathroom, and shorty found himself face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

Snape had silently followed Sirius shortly after and held out a secret phone in order to record the goings on. 

“Thought you’d gone soft on me, Black.” Lucius said, moving closer.

“As if I’d pass on this opportunity.”

“Oh no I can’t imagine you would. Never have before, no matter what stood in your way. You just can’t help yourself, can you? No matter what you always turn to this.” Lucius was stood uncomfortably close to Sirius as he spoke, though Sirius thought nothing of it.

“Oh shut up so we can get on with this, I need to get back to-“

“Your boyfriend? Oh dear. What is Remus going to think when he finds out?”

“He won’t find out because this is just between me and you. He doesn’t need to know about my past as long as-“ 

Sirius found himself cut off and in shock as Lucius slammed his lips to Sirius, trying to pry open his mouth with his tongue, until Sirius roughly pushed him away and found Lucius laughing along with another voice from behind him. An irritatingly familiar voice.

“Well done for keeping to the script, Lucius. I’m almost disappointed at how easy that was.”

“Snape? What the fuck is going on?”

Severus smiled smugly as he held up his phone and waved it about. “Your precious Lupin is going to see you for what you really are. He’s going to hate you.”

“You’re such a bastard, Snape. What do you get out of this? What did I ever do to you o make you hate me this much?”

“You took Lily away from me!”

“She was never yours you delusional prick!”

“And Remus will never be yours, Black. Hope you enjoyed it while it lasted.”

Sirius made to lunge for Snape, only to be pushed over by Lucius and kicked in the side. “Stay down, Black. There’s nothing you can do now.”

“What’s going on here?” A different voice called. It was Cal, the man from the feelings circle. “Sirius get up and stop taunting these two boys!”

“What?! Me? I never did anything, you just saw me get pushed and kicked and you’re on their side?”

“I’m not on anybody’s side. You’re all coming with me back to the hall for this session and you’re all sitting next to me.”

“Fuck that, I can’t believe this place! He’s got a phone by the way that you should confiscate. They’re not allowed so what are you going ot do, hm?”

“It’s not a good character trait to lie, Sirius. And don’t talk to me like that.”

“Fuck you Cal.” Sirius said as he dusted himself off after getting up form the floor.

“Right.” Cal grabbed Sirius arm and started dragging him to the punishment cabin, where he would likely be locked up for the rest of the day. “You two, go back to the hall and for god sakes, behave.”

Severus and Lucius nodded before grinning at Sirius and making their way back. Damn it, Sirius thought, why couldn’t he just control his temper and keep his mouth shut?


	6. Solitary confinement

3 hours later found a very suspicious Remus walking from the hall. Sirius hadn’t come back and he had sat by himself listening to several speeches about why he was an abomination and how he could be saved. It was a whole lot less fun without Sirius there beside him. Well he said he’d needed the loo, so maybe he’d gotten ill or something? He decided to go straight to their cabin to see if he was alright, but when he got there, he found it empty, save for a phone on his pillow with a note attached telling him to watch the video.

Sitting down on his bed, he picked it up and unlocked it then played the only video on the phone. It wasn’t the best camera in the world, but it was clear enough for Remus to see Sirius standing in front Lucius Malfoy, who held what he clearly thought was a seductive pose, and spoke with his voice low. “Thought you’d gone soft on me, Black.” He had said, advancing slowly.

Sirius seemed unphased and didn’t step back. In fact, he appeared to be leaning in if anything, anticipating something. “As if I’d pass on this opportunity.”

Remus was confused at Sirius’ words, but continued to watch. “Oh no I can’t imagine you would. Never have before, no matter what stood in your way. You just can’t help yourself, can you? No matter what you always turn to this.” Lucius was directly in front of Sirius, giving him direct eye contact that Sirius wasn’t shying away from.

“Oh shut up so we can get on with this, I need to get back to-“

“Your boyfriend? Oh dear. What is Remus going to think when he finds out?” Remus felt his stomach plummet and his heart pound at the sentence. Find out about what? He could already tell he wasn’t going to like the answer.

“He won’t find out because this is just between me and you. He doesn’t need to know about my past as long as-“ and then Sirius was cut off as Lucius inevitably placed a kiss directly to Sirius’ mouth, then the camera cut off.

Remus stared at the blank screen for few moments before he threw the phone at Sirius’ bed and cradled his head in his hands. This was what Snape was talking about. Why would Sirius have lied to him if not for this? Gideon must have been in on it too. They were probably having one big laugh at his expense. He’d never felt so stupid in his life. Why he thought he knew Sirius better than the people who’d been around the entire time he didn’t know. He felt tears run down his cheeks and felt his face go warm with humiliation and anger. With a deep huff he got up and stormed out of the cabin. He didn’t deserve this. He wanted to know the truth.

He ran straight to the main office and slammed the door once inside, demanding the camp leader to tell him why Sirius had been put there. When the leader had told him it was strictly confidential, he had said he had information about campers that he could share, and the camp leader agreed to the compromise. After telling Remus to sit down and calm himself, he told Remus that he had been sent by his mother after she found out about a relationship the had been having, and when Remus asked for evidence of the relationship, the leader had none. So Gideon had been telling the truth, so Sirius had trusted Gid with the truth and not him, which made sense considering they were in on this together. However, it also meant hat Snape lied about being there for his friend, probably to get Remus to trust him, but it still annoyed him that he was being constantly manipulated. Remus felt the anger rush into him twice as hard and just barely refrained from throwing or hitting something. 

“So what is the information you have about campers.”

Remus thought carefully about his answer, and decided that all he wanted from this point onwards was to get away from this fucking place. “I’m shagging one of them.” It was close to the truth anyway.

“Is it Black?”

“I wish. I’m not telling you who, but it’ll be in both of our best interests if you just told my father to come and get me so that we can both get help without being distractions. Before I got here everything was going just fine for him, and I’d hate to ruin that progress because I-“ Remus felt himself tear up at the sudden, painful realisation. “Because I love him.” Remus finished quietly.

“Well as you know, Mr Lupin, the first step is acceptance. If you wish to leave though, you may. I’ll call your father right away.”

Remus nodded sadly. “Thank you, Sir.” He then stood up and walked from the office, anger replaced by hurt and disappointment. He thought of Sirius then, and that didn’t make him feel any better. In fact, thinking of the way he and Sirius were together only made him feel sick. The thought of Remus holding him much like earlier, in their home Remus imagined, made him want to just kick himself. 

As he was walking through the camp, he could have sworn he heard his name from Sirius’ mouth, shouting, but he chalked it up to imagination and headed back to his cabin as soon as possible, and started packing his things. 

 

…………………………

 

For the past 3 hours, Sirius had been waiting by himself in the small cabin used to punish people who misbehaved at the camp. The longest he had been in there was 2 days with a bottle of water. At the current moment he was hand cuffed to the bedpost and could only just see out of the window, waiting for any sign of his boyfriend so that he could get a chance to explain before Severus got to him and ruined everything.

By that point, he was parched and tired but still keen on seeing Remus, so when he saw the boy storming past, clearly heading for their cabin he shouted his name as loud as he could and shifted the bed with his movement towards the window, so the handcuff dug in and cut around his wrist, and when he was ignored, he slid down to the floor and sighed. He then tucked his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, much at the protest of pain in his wrist.

Not a few moments later, he heard rustling outside of his window. “Remus?”

“Guess again.” came the reply of Snape, who popped his head up so Sirius could see his smug face. “You should really go and see him though he’s in a right mood.”

“What have you done to him? If you’ve hurt him Snape I swear I’ll-“

“Hurt me? Kill me? Please, you’re a poof. How much damage could you possibly do? You can’t even get out that room so don’t be offended if I’m not quivering in my boots.”

Sirius slammed both fists against the window, smearing the now pouring blood from his wrist onto the glass and making Snape jump back.

“What the fuck is going on Snape?”

“Well as much as I’d like to drag this out, I’d much rather you had time to watch it happen while you sit back helplessly and can’t do anything. So, here goes nothing. I showed Remus that video of Lucius kissing you after I’d planted the seed that you were not to be trusted while I was holding him in my arms. He then stormed off to the head office and I’m assuming told them everything because I saw him not two minutes ago in your cabin packing his things. Shame really. Could have had so much more fun with that one.”

Sirius felt his heart beat speed up in fear and punched the glass again with his not hand cuffed hand, only ending up shattering the inside layer and getting it caught in his hand, not that the staff would do anything about it. He was lucky that it was just solitary confinement this time and not a good beating.

“I hate you so fucking much. He never did anything to you, why did you have to hurt him like that?”

“I think you’ll find that you helped. If you hadn’t told him that ridiculous story about the arranged marriage he would have believed you, but you did, just because you didn’t want Remus to think you were that pathetic. That unloved.”

“I didn’t lie that much. There was an arranged marriage, between me and some rich girl, you knew that, and my mother found out about me being with another man because you barged into my room just before you knew she’d be there and crammed your hand down my trousers, molesting me. I was mortified and I begged her to let me make it up. She would never have known if it wasn’t for you. Why did you do it? You knew where you would end up. Why did you hate me so much?”

“If it wasn’t for you, I’d have Lily.”

“Yeah and James would probably be dead or in prison somewhere you fuckwit. Did you even know what you were doing when you drugged them and loaded them in James’ car boot. You could have killed them both. You could have killed her, and her baby you sick fuck. If I hadn’t fucking dragged you out of that car, they would not be around for you to manipulate anyway, and I’ve never regretted saving them for a single second.”

“I was saving her!” Snape shouted. “James is an arrogant bastard who doesn’t love her like I do. He never will! And if I can’t have her-‘ Snape took a breath and then smiled that infuriating smirk at Sirius again. “Doesn’t matter now though, does it? Because you’ll see how it feels to be so close to having the one you love and having them ripped from your grasp. Enjoy the show, Black.” Severus them walked away, not looking back and smiling to himself.

Sirius slid back down the wall as he looked at his hands and felt them throb as he saw the streams of blood pulse through the wounds in his hands. He then just ran his not glass covered hand over his face and began to cry silently into his hand, making clear streaks through he blood in his face and eyes blood shot. He couldn’t just sit and watch, he couldn’t. Looking at his hands again, he came up with an idea that he wasn’t particularly fond of but knew would definitely work anyway…


	7. The Great Escape

When Remus was done packing his things about an hour later, he sat at the front gates of the camp, knowing that the drive for his father was only half an hour and he would have already gotten the call so he would be there soon. He had kept the phone with Sirius’ video, thinking at least he got something out of his experience. When the recognisable face of the touches instructor came into view, he called out to him. “Excuse me, Sir? Could you tell Sirius Black, wherever he is, that I-“

“Sirius Black?” He was rudely interrupted. “Why Sirius Black is in the punishment cabin. Has been for the last 4 hours. I think he was taken there about 20 minutes into the talk. Cal said he’d been caught beating up Snape and Malfoy before swearing at the camp member. In fact he demanded to see you several times and when he was refused told us to tell you that he’s sorry he lied but he was ashamed of the truth of being in his words ‘molested’ by Mr Snape.” Remus raised an eyebrow but let the man continue. “Seems he was awfully determined to talk to you, but you know the rules.”

Remus nodded as the man walked off and suddenly felt himself regretting his rash decision. He was still hurt but everything was so confusing. Everyone seemed to know the truth but him. He needed to find Sirius, now. As soon as he got up though, he heard a familiar voice shout his name from the car park and saw his father striding towards him with anger in every step before being struck across the face. “What did I fucking tell you, Remus? One more time and I’ll break your legs. Get in the car!”

“There’s something I need to do first.” 

Remus’ father then punched him in the nose, making blood spurt out immediately because of the reopening of an old wound. With no other first instinct, Remus ran back into camp shouting for Sirius.

 

…………………………

 

Sirius winced as he looked down at his hands in his lap. He then moved his free right to his cuffed left and pushed down on his left thumb, biting his lip till it drew blood to try to take the focus off the pain in his hand as he pushed the bone out of place and dislocated his thumb so that he could slip his hand from the cuff. As soon as he was free he jumped up to the door and barrelled it down with the force from his shoulder. Or at least he tried to.

For the next hour, Sirius tried ramming the door down but it wouldn’t budge, so he did the next best thing and pushed the bed up to the small window, making sure that it was stable before climbing up and punching his way through the glass with his already glass sliced hand. He then squeezed his body through the gap, getting it caught on the bits of glass still sticking out and tearing his clothes as well as his skin. By the time he wormed his way through the window and landed on the ground, he was pretty much bleeding out all over and soaking his clothes.

With an extraordinary show of strength on his part, he got up and dragged himself back to his and Remus’ cabin in hopes of finding him but then heard his name being called by Remus himself outside somewhere. He pushed himself out of the room, living a handprint on the doorframe then ran towards the noise, calling for Remus at the same time.

When they saw each other, Sirius immediately sprinted as fast as he could into Remus’ arms, who caught him and stumbled back a little at the force of the embrace. Neither of them cared that dirt and blood was being spread between them as they held on to each other for dear life, Sirius now adding tears of pain and relief to the mix. “It wasn’t like that Remus I swear! I wouldn’t- couldn’t do that to you. M-Malfoy said that he wanted to fight me and I was trying to defend your honour and-“ Sirius stopped as he let out another sob and kept choking on his next words. “A-And I just wanted you to think I was cool because I wanted you to like me because I love you and Snape, he wanted you to hate me and you did and it was awful! I saw you run past me but I was trapped inside that cabin and I called to you and I though you were going and I was never going to see you again and-“

Remus pushed Sirius face into the crook of his neck as Sirius began to sob louder. “Shh, it’s okay. Sirius, what have you done to yourself?”

Sirius took a deep, shaky breath. “I had to see you. I had to tell you I loved you, if it was the last thing I did.”

“It may very well have been, look at you. Don’t ever do this to yourself again, do you understand me?”

Sirius nodded and sniffled as Remus slowly swivelled and rocked Sirius as they stood holding each other. It wasn’t ideal, but this intimate moment between them is what they had both been craving. Sirius had never felt more normal, comfortable and loved than in Remus’ arms. His family didn’t matter, he didn’t even care if they had to live on the streets, because he would have Remus. Remus was his home. 

The moment was ruined however by a loud, outraged shout of Remus’ name as his father ran around the camp looking for them. “Sirius I need you to come with me, okay? Just follow me and I can get us out of here for good. Is that what you want?”

“As long as I’m with you, I honestly don’t care.”

Remus nodded then put his arm around Sirius waist and walked behind a cabin, then waited until his father rushed off past them, then made a beeline for the car park, dragging Sirius along with him. He then pushed Sirius into the backseat, trying in his haste not to be too rough. The adrenaline however made his mind a bit muddled so when he heard a groan of pain he simply ignored it and got in the front. Priorities and all that. 

He was glad to find that he was right his father had left he keys, because he thought Remus was just going to get in the car. Then, without a second thought he started the car up and drove off through the gates and the country side. It wasn’t until half an hour into the journey he thought this little plan through. “Sirius. I don’t mean to alarm you or anything but I have no idea where to go. I have nobody left.”

Sirius just raised his eyebrow at Remus from the backseat. “Well it was all nice and good in theory wasn’t it?”

“Seriously I have no idea where to go now. It’s only been me and my dad since my mother died and he’s never really let me have friends, especially since he found out I was gay. He treats me like I’m diseased.”

“I never knew your mother died. Did you know her?”

“Yes. She died when I was thirteen. She was wonderful, she really was. I wish she could have known about me. She would have- God, she would have loved you. I wish I’d known back then. I wish she knew who I was. She deserved to know.”

Sirius saw Remus’ eyes fill up with tears and frowned. He then climbed in to the front seat, wincing as he sat down, then put a hand on Remus’ leg reassuringly, staining it in the process. “She would be proud of you Remus. She sounds delightful.”

“She really was. Anyway that’s off topic. Where should we go.”

“The world is ours to explore, Remus. We could go anywhere.”

“Ah yes lets drive until you pass out from blood loss. Sounds delightful.”

“Point taken.” Sirius thought for a minute then smiled. “Do you know Godric’s Hollow?”

“That fancy place?”

“Yes that fancy place. Good to know your vocabulary is still intact after this traumatising event.“

“Hey I don’t need to use long words to compensate, I was just getting my point across, and if I was dumbing it down it was only for your benefit.”

Sirius was taken aback by the insult and how utterly brilliant of a response it was. The perfect amount of witty and insulting. Remus really was a keeper. Even James didn’t have the mental capacity to be that quick, and as for Peter, well. His greatest come back was ‘your mother’ so not much hope there. “I fucking love you, Remus.”

“Well if love me as much as you love cologne we’re in for a bright future.”

Sirius smiled and nodded. “It’s a close call but you know you’ll always be my second favourite thing.” He was rewarded with a small slap on the back of the head for that. “Right well now that my love has been squashed by your pride I will direct you to Godric’s Hollow and we can lie low for a bit.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to a hospital? You look like you’re about to faint.”

“Nah I’m good. Besides, Lily is a doctor so she can look after me. Besides, we need to ditch the car. It’s as if you’ve never broken the law before.”

“Well I haven’t.”

Sirius looked at Remus for any signs of lying and almost gave up but caught the little twitch at the side of his mouth as he supressed guilty laughter. “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything. Nothing at all I swear.” As he said it though, Remus; bottom lip quivered and he had to bite it to keep it still.

“Remus… If you tell me I’ll let you fuck me when I’m all healed up.”

“Promise to fuck me after and you’ve got a deal.” Sirius nodded and waited for Remus to elaborate. It turns out that Remus had stolen three bottles of whisky from a shop, but that’s not all. He hadn’t even been caught by that point. No, what he had been caught doing is sneaking into an ice rink while fully intoxicated and half dressed (top half) in a duck mascot costume with his bottom half completely exposed, showing off his new hot pink tattoo of ‘Mr Darcy’ on his left arse cheek in fancy writing. He’d been in the papers for two full weeks, spending four days at lest on the front page.

Sirius burst out laughing and almost coughed out a lung in the car. “What the FUCK Moony? You seemed so normal, so polite oh my god.” Sirius struggled to catch his breath through the giggles. “You had everyone fooled, didn’t you? Innocent, sweet, little Rem- oh my god, a whole knew reason to call you Moony! Does life get any better than this? I think I’d be happy with my life ending right now. Seriously this is the pinnacle. Nothing can beat this.”

Remus laughed. “Wait till you see it. I think you might actually pass out.”

“Is that a promise?”

Remus just shook his head and smiled, putting up with Sirius’ laughing. All the way to Godric’s Hollow. Needless to say, by the time they got there, Remus was praying for the blood loss to take Sirius’ consciousness away for just a little while, but he wasn’t that lucky. 

As soon as they parked he was off like a shot to the front door of the huge house, forgetting he was coated in Sirius’ and his own blood, and only remembering when he saw the paling complexion of the bespectacled man who opened the door. “You must be James? Could you help me with Sirius? He’s in pretty bad shape. He’s just in the car.”

The man nodded then bellowed into the house. “Lily! Get your medical kits out, Sirius needs our help!” He was answered by a quick ‘okay’ before he followed Remus to the car and helped a drowsy, giggling Sirius from the car. “Is he pissed or something?”

“No, he’s just lost a lot of blood.”

“Don’t worry we’ll have him patched up in no time.”

After they had both dragged Sirius into the house and into the bedroom where lily was waiting, Remus sat next to him and chewed his lip while restraining from touching him. “Sorry for coming James, must have been a shock to see my sexy body like this, I feel your mental pain, but we had no where else to go.” Sirius croaked out.

“Oh shut up, you know you’re always welcome here. No matter what. You’re family, Padfoot.”

Sirius smiled and was about to say something before Lily stuck a needle in him while he was distracted and he passed out.

Remus chewed his lip harder with worry and fiddled with his hands nervously. “Is he going to be okay, James?”

“He’ll be just fine, he’s had worse. Who are you by the way, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Oh no it’s fine. I’m Remus Lupin, and I’m Sirius’… I’m his…”

“Boyfriend? About damn time. I’ve been telling him he needed to just get the courage to stand up to his family.”

“He didn’t really do anything like that I’m afraid. If anything I did that for him. He would still be at that camp and probably in full health too if it weren’t for me.”

“You did that? For him?”

“I’d do anything for him. Stealing a car and a phone are just minor things compared to future endeavours I imagine.”

“Who’s car did you steal?”

“My father’s. While he was looking for us. Not my proudest moment but as Sirius will never let me forget I’m sure, not my worst.”

James smiled at Remus then lunged forward and hugged him. “Welcome to the family, Lupin.”

“I… Thank you. So much.” James pulled away and smiled kindly at Remus.

“Absolutely no problem. The world needs more people like you.”

“Gay thieves?”

“Witty too? God you really are a keeper, he’s a lucky one, that Black. You both have a lot of explain to do when he wakes up, I want details. Also, we need to figure out what you’re going to do, but for now, just be with him, okay? He needs you. Thank you for taking care of him.”

“It was my pleasure. Don’t tell him though, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“No I can’t imagine you would.” James laughed. “Anyway, I guess I’ll leave you to it so I can go look after Harry, my son. I’ll see you later, Remus.” Remus nodded and smiled, and James walked away, leaving Remus to sit and watch Sirius anxiously as Lily did her magic.


	8. Their Moment

When Sirius woke up with a warm body beside him, his immediate reaction was to panic, but when he turned and saw the peaceful, drooling face of Remus Lupin he relaxed and smiled contently. He then reached a hand and brushed one of Remus’ curls from his face and just looked at him. For the first time since they had met, he looked at the small freckles dotted along Remus’ olive skin, looked at the small, white scars littered across his face, looked at his long lashes fluttering and his soft lips twitching in his sleep. When Remus felt Sirius put his hand on the side of his face, he groaned then smiled, rousing from his sleep and smiled back at Sirius, revealing the little dimple on his left cheek, which was slowly becoming Sirius’ favourite thing to see. 

“I love you.” Sirius said simply.

Remus chuckled tiredly. “Good morning to you too.” Remus replied then leaned forward and gave Sirius a chaste kiss. After looking into Remus’ glowing and beautiful amber eyes, Sirius leaned forward and gave Remus kiss, though his was much more demanding, and Remus found himself not wanting to pull away, but he did, with a grimace.

“Morning breath. You might look good, but your mouth tastes like shit.”

“You know, a simple ‘I love you too’ would have sufficed.”

“Oh don’t be offended my little stud muffin, you just need to go brush your teeth. And use mouthwash. A mint couldn’t hurt too, just saying.”

Sirius laughed. “Stud muffin? What did I ever do to you? I thought we were close.” Sirius put a hand to his heart and pretended to be offended.

Remus just shook his head and got up, revealing he was wearing only his boxers, making Sirius jump and follow him. “Feeling better, are we?”

“Well, no not really but I’m sure that for you I can get over it.”

Remus sighed as he went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, watching Sirius follow him and copy his every move like a child. It was endearing because he knew the reason was because Sirius couldn’t take his eyes from him. Endearing and only mildly creepy.

After they had brushed their teeth, Remus went to wash his face but hesitated when he saw Sirius just look away from him and stare at the floor awkwardly. That was when he noticed the bandages covering Sirius’ hands and just rolled his eyes. “Come on, Sirius. How about I help you clean out those wounds, hm?” However, when Remus reached for his hands, Sirius flinched. “I wouldn’t hurt you. You know that, right?”

Sirius, being unusually quiet, just nodded but didn’t move his hands any closer to Remus. In fact, when Remus stepped closer, Sirius stepped back a little. “Sirius what’s wrong?”

“I can’t tell you.” Sirius said quietly, almost too quiet for Remus to hear.

“Come on, stop being silly. I’ve got scars too, remember? I know how it feels.”

“I don’t want you to see it Remus. It’s ugly and horrible and I don’t want to look at it anymore.”

Remus felt his heart pound at the hurt the statement caused. “Sirius… If you think that scars are ugly then why are you even… you know what it doesn’t matter. You can do it your damn self.” Remus then pushed past Sirius and gathered the clothes he’d taken off to get in bed with Sirius and hurriedly put them on to cover his body, remembering why he hated it so much. He was almost out of the door to the bedroom when Sirius stopped him by grabbing his arm.

 

“Remus that’s not what I meant. I think your scars are beautiful because they’re a part of you and I wouldn’t change anything about you even if I could. It’s just… I always cover up my arms, don’t I? I mean a long sleeved top or bands or whatever because my family they’re… Have you heard of a group called the Deatheaters?”

“The racist, homophobic, discriminatory murderers that have been borderline terrorising the world from the shadows and hiding behind their aristocracy? Those Deatheaters? Yeah I’ve heard of them.

“Well my family were a part of them and they tried to get me to be one too. When I was very young, about 4 or 5 I think, my father took me to a Manor belonging to the Malfoy family, where there was a huge gathering of men and women in expensive suits drinking wine and talking about the domination of the upper class. It was a really big thing, there were families there that were practically royalty and believe it or not, my future betrothed, only I didn’t know it yet. Anyway, this whole grand event had turned out to be an initiation for me. I didn’t know that of course, I was a child. I blindly followed my father to a stage in front of everyone and held his hand because I was scared and because it was the first time I can remember him letting me hold his hand, or letting me get any sort of comfort or affection from him. I remember him telling me to lay down and be a good boy, so I did. I just wanted to make him proud Remus, you have to understand, I didn’t know what was going to happen… I didn’t know…” Sirius started to tear up and found himself in Remus’ comforting hold in and instant, with his hair being stroked absentmindedly. 

“Hey it’s okay. It’s alright. You don’t have to tell me right now if you don’t want to. I’ll still love you no matter what, Sirius. I’ve got you. I’ll always have you.” He let his tears fall into Remus’ shoulder for a few moments while he was held then sniffled and pushed Remus lightly away from the hug.

“I have to tell you now because if I don’t do it now I don’t think I will.” He waited for Remus’ nod then continued. “I lied down on the table and they strapped me down with leather bindings over my arms and legs, then my father brought forward an iron stick that was glowing red at the end where there was a pattern. He told me to be a man about it and then pressed it to my left wrist. It was so painful Remus. I could feel my skin melting with it and I just shouted. I screamed for him to stop to take it off, and I tried to pull my hand away but it was trapped and I couldn’t move anywhere. I was trapped and another man just gagged me instead of doing anything. I ended up passing out of the table. When I woke up, my wrist and forearm stung like nothing I’d ever felt before and were bandaged. Of course, being curious, I took them off and when I did, they peeled away from this…” Sirius pulled the bandage off his left wrist, revealing what Remus recognised as the dark mark.

He gasped, then traced his fingers over the raised skin. “I can’t believe they branded you…” Then he quickly pulled Sirius to him again and let the man cry again. “You’re so much better than they are Sirius. You’re funny and smart and fucking beautiful. Inside and out. I love you so much. Don’t let that fucking mark define you, ever. Do you understand me?” He pulled back and took Sirius’ face in his hands and kissed him properly, pushing his tongue into Sirius’ mouth and snogging him for all he was worth. He slipped one of his hands into Sirius’ hair as his other travelled downwards to cup his arse. When Sirius moaned into his mouth, he smirked and pulled back, only to go in again after he caught his breath, being met this time by a fully prepared Sirius, who was oh too willing to battle for dominance, and partook in the kiss with passion. Just when they had started a good rhythm thrusting their hips against each other while they kissed, they were interrupted by a cough at the door. 

Blushing, Remus stepped back from Sirius who just grinned. “Honestly, Prongs,” he said, turning to James, “could you not wait just a couple of hours?”

James rolled his eyes. “Okay, firstly, there’s no way you’d last a few hours it’s just, no. Secondly, there’s police swarming the streets and I have a feeling I know who they’re looking for.”

“Fucking shit. You stole a car for me, Remus.”

“Way to show you’re grateful.”

“No, I am but… You could go to jail for that, and I’m assuming your father will have absolutely no qualms with sending you there either.” 

Remus considered that for a moment then sighed. “You’re right. Oh god you’re right I didn’t really think about it.”

“Prongs, where’s the car?” 

“Well it’s in the garage, I parked it up when you were both in here.”

“Well at least we’ve got that in our favour.”

“Thank you, James. For everything I mean, not just the car.”

“Remus it’s alright, honestly. You’re family. Sirius we need to figure something out, now. Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen in five. Oh and Remus, thank you for looking after him.”

Remus smiled as he and James nodded at each other and then James was gone, leaving Sirius to get ready. “I won’t let anything happen to you, Sirius. I’ll go down for taking the car if I have to, but I’ll keep you safe if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Hey, don’t go talking like that, okay?” Sirius kissed Remus lightly. “We’re in this together. You go down, I go down. I love you Remus.”

“Yeah you keep telling me.”

“One of these days we will have a beautiful chick flick moment and you’ll say it back and it’ll be perfect and there’ll be fireworks in the distance-“

“Sirius, shut up. You’re ruining our moment.”

“And what moment would that be?”

“This one.” Remus grinned and pulled Sirius closer to him, then shut Sirius up using his own mouth and closed his eyes as he kissed Sirius slowly and gently, yet with as much love as he could, making sure to be romantic while being passionate about it. To say it took Sirius’ breath away would be an understatement.

“You’ll have to stop doing that. If you keep being so damn irresistibly perfect they’re definitely not catching me in anything more than the very boxers I’m wearing right now.” 

“I was trying to be romantic, you prick! NOW get ready I’ll be with James.”

“Don’t listen to a word that bastard says about me. Lies and slander all of it, especially that thing with the peacock, just don’t even entertain it.”

Remus laughed as he walked out of the room to sit with James in the kitchen which he easily located. They were sat on the little table for a while, James laughing with Harry and being silly to make the boy smile, and Remus talking with Lily about him and Sirius. It was a setting Remus found himself enjoying and wishing he could get more of instantly. When Sirius came out, he kissed Remus’ stubbly cheek and sat at the table with them.

“So, what’s the plan? Me and Remus can help for sure. We’re Gaygents, you know?”

“I don’t want to know, and we don’t really have a plan per say, but we were thinking that we could just say it was self defence or something. Because technically-“

James was interrupted by a loud banging at the door, followed by a loud crash as his home was forced into. “Hey!” James shouted at the man that was standing in his living room. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I’ve come to collect my son, Remus, so that I can teach the little ungrateful fag-“

“Don’t you dare say that word in my house.” James’ voice was dangerously low as he approached the man and made him back up as he pointed a finger to his chest. “Don’t you dare presume to think that nobody here is homophobic and narrow minded like you, you pathetic little man. I assume you’ve called these men here because of your car, hm? I’d call your little hounds off if I were you.”

“I’ll do no such thing. That-“

“He is my friend, and if you even think about hurting him or accusing him you’ll regret it. What did you expect them to do. Sirius was bleeding out in a cabin by himself with no help I’ll bet, like many times before, after being physically and mentally tortured by those people. People like you. They were both trapped by people trying to mentally manipulate them and make them hate themselves for fucking falling in love. Is that honestly the worst thing a person can do? They were defending themselves as far as I can see it, and I, along with the long line of lawyers at my fathers’ side will argue for them. I suggest you take your car out of my garage and fuck off back to whatever hole you crawled out of before I sue you for criminal damage to my home.” Remus’ father looked conflicted for a moment before he scowled and grabbed his car keys from James, then followed him to the garage so he could get the car and leave and so James could make sure he called the police off.

During all of this, Sirius held Remus’ hand tightly, despite the pain it must have been causing him, just to make sure that Remus was coping okay. Remus realised this but couldn’t stop himself from turning to Sirius and burying his face in his chest and sobbing anyway, wanting to be as close to Sirius as possible. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I know it’s stupid but he’s the only family I had left and I just- I don’t know I’m sorry.”

“Remus don’t be sorry for being upset that’s stupid. Everyone gets upset. I’m here, and I’ll never leave you, I can promise you that.” Sirius mimicked Remus’ actions from earlier and stroked his hair, getting lost in the feeling of the soft curls.

James returned a few minutes later, looking mournfully at his broken door. “I just fixed that.”

Remus made a watery laugh and Sirius smiled and mouthed a ‘thank you’ to James. Not only for making Remus feel that little bit better, but for being the best mate Sirius had ever had. He didn’t say it much, but then he didn’t need to, James already knew, so he needed to pu this focus onto Remus, because no matter what he was going to be there for him, it was a vow he made, and one he wasn’t about to break any time soon.

“You can stay with us Sirius, if you want.” James’ voice rang out, ruing their moment. Pratt. “But didn’t you inherit that flat from your uncle? You know the other outcast? The gay one?”

“Oh my god Uncle Alphard. I totally forgot about hat since my mother said it would not do to live in a place where someone like him lived. It’s still mine, though because I already hated her by that point and refused to give it up. Remus, did you hear that?”

Remus nodded, still trying to overcome his feeling of anger, but finding it much easier to do with Sirius’ smile so close to him, as if he radiated happiness for the world to take as it pleased. Remus loved him so much. “We have a home.”

“Well yes but more than that, we have a future. Together. Me and you. You and I.” Remus smiled and straightened up so he was level with Sirius. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Then Remus closed the gap between them.

This time, no one ruined their moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, please feel free to tell me if I've made any mistakes :)


End file.
